


Подобная любви

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Crazy, Drama, F/F, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: Однажды Присцилла встретила Терезу, и это изменило все.
Relationships: Priscilla & Teresa (Claymore)
Kudos: 6





	Подобная любви

След ведет ее все дальше на север; Присцилла идет по цепочке трупов, как собака на запах добычи, она знает: все это неспроста. 

***

Когда впервые они встретились с госпожой Терезой, было еще лето, жаркий конец июля. Солнце палило, отражаясь от белых стен безымянного городка, и между домами стоял тонкий, непрерывный гул: рой мух, привлеченный мертвыми телами. Когда Присцилла прорубила себе путь сквозь толпу йома, госпожа Тереза уже брезгливо чистила обрывком плаща меч, весь покрытый темно-фиолетовой кровью. 

– Ты опоздала, – сказала она безо всякого выражения и, когда Присцилла принялась сбивчиво извиняться, перебила: – Ой, да ради бога. Кому ты тут вообще нужна?

Присцилла прикусила язык, почему-то ни капли не чувствуя себя обиженной. Это же Номер Один – она вправе так говорить и со всем справится сама. Но Присцилла, конечно же, виновата: замешкалась, не успела вовремя подстраховать. 

– Ты ведь у нас Номер Два? – спросила госпожа Тереза, отправив меч в заплечную петлю и скрестив на груди изящные руки. – Подвинула мою бедную Илену, девочка? 

Присцилла снова почувствовала себя ужасно виноватой и опустила голову. К тому же Номер Один стояла спиной к солнцу, и ореол над ее золотыми волосами слепил глаза, не позволяя как следует рассмотреть лицо.

– Госпожа Илена – достойная воительница и могучий соперник, – горячо сказала Присцилла. Опомнилась, что ее собственный меч так и висит в опущенной руке, загребая землю, и тоже его убрала. – Она благородно отказалась от поединка… 

Госпожа Тереза рассмеялась – коротко и тихо, как будто на самом деле ей совсем не было смешно. 

– Умница Илена, – одобрительно произнесла она. – Раз получив по зубам, больше не лезет на рожон. 

Присцилла не поняла, о чем говорит Номер Один, и сочла за лучшее почтительно промолчать. В небе пронзительно закричала хищная птица, поднялся ветер, и, взглянув на госпожу Терезу, Присцилла успела заметить, как вокруг ее лица взметнулись на мгновение тяжелые локоны, делая Номер Один похожей на женщину с ядовитыми змеями вместо волос. Присцилла видела такой маскарон на ратуше в Эгоне. 

Ветер утих, и день снова стал прежним: душным, жарким и наполненным невыносимым гулом трупных мух. Вонючим таким днем. 

– Бывай, Номер Два, – по-простому махнула рукой госпожа Тереза, а потом вдруг добавила, как будто размышляя вслух: – Безобразие, вообще говоря. Мы с тобой отработали задаром. Вряд ли кто-нибудь здесь рассчитается с черным человеком, когда тот придет. 

Циничное замечание не вязалось с госпожой Терезой, но Присцилла решила, что смущаться и злиться глупо: все они трудятся на общее благо, только некоторые делают это дольше и очень устали. Пока воительницы творят лишь добро, беспокоиться не о чем.

Тут Присцилла сообразила еще кое-что:

– Ох, я ведь не представилась! Меня зовут…  
– Да мне все равно, – госпожа Тереза пожала плечами и отвернулась. Даже изорванный понизу плащ смотрелся на ее статной фигуре так, словно это последняя рабонская мода. – Номер Два и Номер Два. Вы там что-то часто меняетесь. 

Это была неправда: госпожа Илена воевала под Номером Два долгие годы. Присцилле не нравилось, что госпожа Тереза так себя ведет, но она считала неприличным делать замечание старшим. 

– Чем знакомиться со всеми подряд, лучше бы разобралась, что не так с этим городом! – бросила Тереза через плечо, уже уходя. 

Присцилла послушно завертела головой: да что не так-то, кроме того, конечно, что тут разыгралась жуткая трагедия? Столько тел: мужчины, женщины, старики, дети!.. Молодые юноши и девушки…

Тут-то она и заметила ту самую странность – и даже хотела догнать госпожу Терезу, чтобы проверить правильность своей догадки. 

Но Номер Один скрылась с проворством, которого только и следовало ждать от бойца ее ранга. 

***

Итак, след ведет Присциллу на север, вихляя, как разболтанное колесо телеги: то выводит к западным горам, то на границу Сутафской пустыни, то возвращается в центральные земли, но каждая новая точка лежит все ближе к закованной в лед горной гряде, опоясывающей север, будто крепостная стена или огромная каменная рука. Там, где пальцы смыкаются, уже готовые сжаться в кулак, в ущелье стоит город Пиета.

Присцилла думает, что может потихоньку сходить туда, проверить – и вернуться на свою территорию. Это нехорошо, но ведь – ради благого дела. 

***

Присцилла виделась со своим куратором на полпути между Лидо и границей земель Альфонсо. Закутанный в свои черные одежды, с закрытым лицом и волосами, он говорил насмешливо и как будто вовсе не строго, но Присцилла поняла: ее всерьез предупреждают. 

– Твое маленькое расследование, Номер Два, завело тебя что-то слишком далеко за границы вверенного участка. Оставлять без присмотра тех, кто на тебя рассчитывает? Не похоже на тебя, Присцилла.

Она стояла, склонившись в поклоне, прижав ладони к коленям, и уши ее горели от стыда и обиды: да, она ненадолго бросила свои земли, но ведь то, что она делает, важно! Следует разобраться, кто бродит по городам и деревням, уничтожая почти всех жителей, за кем, как падальщики, подчищают йома, целыми стаями слетающиеся на остатки пира! 

– Я множество раз обошла свою территорию и уверена, что йома на ней нет, – Присцилле хотелось верить, что ее голос звучит убедительно, а слова достаточно весомы. – Кроме того, моя центральная область со всех сторон окружена участками других воительниц, и, случись что…

Куратор поднял руку, жестом велев ей замолчать. 

– От тебя, Присцилла, Организация не ждала такого неповиновения, – строго сказал человек в черном, но его светло-карие глаза смотрели поверх покрывала, закрывающего лицо, лукаво, хитровато. – Ты причиняешь убытки и нарушаешь дисциплину. Но мы прощаем тебя, Номер Два. Дело, судя по всему, и впрямь чрезвычайно важное. Считай, что тебе выдали на него задание.

Потом он протянул ей новую форму взамен износившейся и сообщил, что на расследование такого серьезного случая бросили лучших бойцов. Присцилла почувствовала, как сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз, словно хотело вывалиться через зашитую дыру в животе, а горло пересохло и запершило, как от простуды. 

– Номер Один, – сказал куратор, – тоже ищет, кто бы это мог быть. 

***

Однажды подумав о госпоже Терезе, Присцилла не может больше остановиться. Ей интересно: в каком возрасте госпожа Тереза попала в ряды воспитанниц Организации, а в каком – стала Номером Один? Какова ее тайная техника – она же есть у всех воинов первой десятки? (Кроме, разве что, самой Присциллы, но все ведь еще впереди.) Или вот, к примеру: из какой госпожа Тереза семьи, были ли они дружны с госпожой Иленой или, может быть, с кем-нибудь другим из теперешних воительниц?

И еще: какого цвета прежде были Терезины волосы? 

Все эти вопросы, конечно, никак не касаются дела и ничем ей не помогут, но думать о госпоже Терезе намного приятнее, чем о том, почему крестьяне шарахаются от Присциллы, спеша скрыться за высоким забором, какой бы вежливой и приветливой она ни была, а дети заходятся ревом, пусть даже она совершенно бесплатно избавила их селение от очередного йома. 

Присцилла гадает, какой дорогой идет госпожа Тереза. Видимо, тот, за кем они охотятся, не один; должно быть, есть две цепочки следов, петляющих разными путями, но Присцилла почему-то уверена: в конечном итоге их дороги сойдутся. 

***

На подступах к Гоналу она встретила одну из соратниц. Девушка выглядела настороженно и как будто искала, куда бы свернуть с тропинки, неизбежно ведущей к Присцилле. У воительницы были длинные прямые волосы, обрамляющие правильной формы овальное лицо, и красиво очерченные губы – а больше ничем-то она не отличалась ото всех прочих. 

Присцилла почувствовала, что в ней не так уж много силы йома, но все равно обратилась к незнакомке с неизменной учтивостью: 

– Доброго дня, госпожа. Я новая Номер Два, меня зовут Присцилла.   
– Все знают о вас, – сказала девушка, и Присцилле почудился страх в ее голосе. Изумленная таким поворотом, она хотела уж было спросить, откуда всем о ней известно, как воительница продолжила сама: – Вы победили Илену, и Софи, и Ноэль. 

Присцилла удивленно почесала кончик носа: надо же, какие нелепые ходят по земле слухи! Никогда она не сталкивалась в бою с этими достойными воительницами и уж тем более не собиралась попирать их авторитет, одерживая над ними победу. 

Она собиралась сообщить об этом девушке, заодно и спросить наконец, как ее имя и каков ранг, но та вдруг сказала умоляюще:

– Позвольте мне продолжить свой путь? Я спешу на задание! – и, когда Присцилла удивленно кивнула, тут же скрылась из виду почти бегом – так, будто за ней гналось стадо йома. 

Это происшествие искренне огорчило Присциллу, и тогда она довольно долго не думала о госпоже Терезе, а потом снова думала: удручает ли Номер Один то, что товарищи считают их, самых могучих, чудовищами? 

Она попыталась представить себе ответ госпожи Терезы и то, как та улыбается своей особенной, почти незаметной улыбкой, и как ее волосы золотятся на слабеющею сентябрьском солнце, но вместо красивой картинки получился какой-то бледный, немощный призрак, и Присцилла сдалась. 

Раз у нее нет никакого воображения, придется ждать настоящей встречи. 

***

В Пиете перед ней предстает жуткое зрелище: уничтожен не только весь город – здесь были ее соратницы. Присцилла находит тела воинственных дев в белых одеждах, точно таких, как у нее самой, числом не менее пятнадцати, но, возможно, и больше: от кого-то остались лишь… фрагменты. Никого из этих женщин Присцилла не знает в лицо: она слишком молода и служит слишком недавно, чтобы быть знакомой со всеми, кто принял свой Номер раньше. В пустом городе Присцилла не чувствует ничего живого: ни человека, ни ауры воинов, ни йома. Очередное уничтоженное селение, и снега, сыплющиеся с неба, погребут всех, кто здесь погиб. 

Присцилла плачет, беззвучно, одними глазами, и стягивает тела соратниц на главную площадь, в каждом новом лице с ужасом ожидая узнать черты госпожи Терезы. И пусть Присцилла уверена, что Номер Один не могла бы пасть так просто, она все равно рада, что госпожа Тереза опоздала к этой бойне.   
Значит, не в Пиете суждено сойтись их кривым, причудливым дорожкам. 

Присцилла задерживается на три дня: неустанно роет мерзлую землю и хоронит мертвых – людей и воительниц отдельно. Сперва она пытается сказать пару слов над каждым, но уже к концу первого дня так выматывается, что сил ее хватает только на то, чтобы помолчать над очередной ямой, прежде чем начать ее забрасывать. 

Форма Присциллы становится похожа на ветошь, которой натирают чугунные котлы. В поисках одежды она неожиданно находит сарайчик, полный амуниции воительниц, и только тогда думает, проклиная себя за прежнюю тупость: если сюда прислали столько ее соратниц, почему ей самой – ей и госпоже Терезе, высшим в иерархии, самым сильным! – ничего не сообщили?

Видимо, это потому, что порученное им двоим дело – важнее. 

И от этой мысли Присцилле наконец-то становится холодно. 

***

Блуждания по северным городам, хуторам, времянкам и приискам заканчиваются одним и тем же: нигде не осталось никого живого, как будто на этот суровый край в одночасье обрушились все кары небесные, и те, кто не успел сбежать и укрыться за границей гор, в теплых землях, были осквернены и растерзаны.

И везде, везде Присцилла видит следы того, за кем ее послали, но так и не встречает его самого, как будто хитрая тварь бродит кругами и каким-то образом обходит Присциллу, оказываясь у нее за спиной, пока та идет по следу. 

Она больше не хоронит мертвых, нет смысла: тела, вмерзшие в наст, пришлось бы вытапливать водой или выкалывать из него мечом, а на это нет времени. Мертвая земля теперь – сплошное кладбище, так что уже нет никакой разницы, кто и где остался лежать навечно. 

И еще – они так и не встречаются с госпожой Терезой. 

Только ради того, чтобы потом не укорять себя, Присцилла доходит до самого северного побережья, где никогда не бывает прибоя, потому что вода вечно скована льдом. Это невероятная, грозная, потусторонняя красота: кажется, будто на берег накатили штормовые валы с пенными бурунами – и замерзли в один миг, не успев разбиться о скалы. Присцилла ходит по берегу, опасаясь ступать на лед, хотя понимает, что вода промерзла до самого дна.   
Просто ей кажется, что, пойди она неотмеченной дорогой между ледяных гор – и ей уже никогда не остановиться. Она так и будет шагать до самого горизонта, пока не упадет без сил – или не рухнет с края мира в бесконечную изначальную тьму, из которой господь поднял сушу.

Присцилла поворачивает обратно, но, пока море не скрывается за горными вершинами, ей кажется, что из застывшего океана за ней следят чьи-то хитрые, насмешливые глаза. 

***

Вот еще что она вспоминает в своем долгом пути на юг: матушку. Она была полная, слабая женщина, с мягкими, пухлыми руками и широким добрым лицом. Матушка часто улыбалась: искренне, показывая чуть выступающие передние зубы – совсем не так, как госпожа Тереза. 

Впрочем, мысли о госпоже Терезе кажутся неуместными, и Присцилла отгоняет от себя взявшийся невесть откуда образ тонких рук, сжимающих меч, и златовласой головы, и невозможно удивленных глаз.

Матушка мечтала, чтобы Присцилла вышла замуж за сына кузнеца, а Присцилле было тогда всего одиннадцать лет – и знать она ничего не желала ни о каких прыщавых мальчишках. Сын кузнеца был под стать папаше – могуч, высок и глуп до крайности, только и ума – качать меха, пока батюшка кует кому-нибудь лопату или правит плуг. Он слишком громко, невпопад смеялся и никогда не упускал возможности подраться с кем-нибудь, чтобы показать силищу своих кулаков. Сын кузнеца не нравился Присцилле, но матушка обожала рассуждать вслух, какая же из них была бы чудесная пара и какой бы это был доход их маленькой семье. Присцилла знала, что нехорошо перечить старшим – и молчала, втайне надеясь, что сын кузнеца, когда подрастет, как-нибудь посватает ее младшую сестру.

Начинается метель, и с мыслями о матушке и сватовстве Присцилла доходит до Пиеты – последнего городе по эту сторону гор. 

Ох, матушка много говорила и вкусно готовила. Эта уж матушкина похлебка из грибов, гороха и зелени! Присцилла могла съесть ее целых три миски и попросить добавки, даже если переполненный живот уже начинал болеть. 

Присцилла озирается, понимая, что голодна: не есть столько дней – это слишком даже для ее измененного тела. Но вокруг ничего, чем можно было бы поживиться, – только отмеченные мечами могилы соратниц, насыпанные ею же самой. 

***

Мальчик упрямо идет вперед, хоть ноги его заплетаются и увязают в сугробах. Присцилла стоит на скале над дорогой через ущелье и даже отсюда видит, что мальчик выбился из сил, что его торчащий над шарфом нос покраснел и что он упрямо сует руки в варежках под мышки, хотя это совсем не помогает удерживать равновесие на неровной тропе. 

Присцилла не раздумывает – она знает: дать умереть – значит убить. Воительницы Организации не убивают людей, им нельзя, это недопустимо, даже если никто не видит. 

Она уверена, что госпожа Тереза поступила бы так же. Не бросила бы умирающего, потерянного ребенка. (Откуда, хотелось бы знать, он здесь взялся, когда на севере не осталось никого живого?) 

Ни за что бы не бросила!

Присцилла прыгает со скалы, приземляется в паре шагов перед мальчиком и выпрямляется во весь рост. 

Он смотрит на нее, беззвучно ловя морозный воздух открытым ртом – шарф съехал на подбородок, – а потом, закатив глаза, падает лицом вперед, прямо в руки Присцилле. 

Она вздыхает: мальчишки такие слабые. 

***

Присцилла находит углубление в скале – не то чтобы полноценную пещеру, но достаточное укрытие от снега и ветра. Ей совсем не из чего развести костер, чтобы согреть своего нового спутника, потому она раздевает его до исподнего, укладывает на его же одежду, а потом сама обнажается и ложится рядом. Они укутаны его тяжелой, с чужого плеча курткой, подбитой мехом. Присцилла заставляет свое тело стать горячим, как печка, чтобы мальчик согрелся. Смотрит в темный каменный свод и думает, что бы сказала госпожа Тереза, и куда она делась, и почему их пути никак не сойдутся, раз они ищут одно и то же. И что же это такое. 

Дыхание мальчика выравнивается, его обморок переходит в глубокий сон, и он утыкается лицом Присцилле в грудь, совершенно по-детски. Она отодвигает его обратно: не хватало еще попасть носом в шов, вот ведь ужас будет.

Присцилла не стесняется шва, но ей грустно, что он пугает людей. Это ведь все ради них. 

***

Мальчика зовут Лаки, и он потерялся. Он ищет некую воительницу по имени Клэр – Присцилла такой не знает, но она ведь вообще мало кого знает, какой из нее помощник, – и вот поиски привели его на север, но здесь уже никого не осталось. Лаки говорит, что бродил между мечей-надгробий в Пиете, и не увидел ни на одном из них личного знака Клэр. Что же, Присцилла за него рада. Она знает, что это порой за облегчение – не обнаружить того, что ищешь. 

Он предлагает ей пойти с ним на юг. Это смешно: как будто не она, Присцилла, спасла его от смерти, а сам Лаки подобрал ее в дороге, бедную потеряшку.   
Карманы у Лаки набиты сухарями, он грызет их жадно, заедая снегом, и Присцилла тоже берет один, но вкус до того пресный – как только мальчик ими не давится? 

Она решает потерпеть до ближайшего селения.

***

Лаки задерживает ее: много спит, медленно идет и постоянно голодный. Но Присцилла скрывает раздражение, потому что чувствует: так нужно, чтобы он шел с ней. В этом есть смысл. И не может же она, в самом деле, прогнать одинокого ребенка.

Новые следы твари не попадаются ей до самого Закора, и Присцилла уже начинает думать, что госпожа Тереза разобралась в этом деле раньше нее и все уже решила. Выходит, она напрасно прошла столько миль, напрасно искала ответы?

Нет, быть того не может! 

Она вспоминает, как госпожа Тереза рубила йома: легко, будто танцуя. Ее волосы парили по воздуху – золотые локоны, – ее тонкие руки сжимали рукоять меча, занесенного над головой. И эти ее чуть удивленные глаза – как будто она сама не ожидала от себя той силы, которой обладает. 

У Присциллы почему-то все хуже получается вспомнить что-нибудь еще: фигуру, доспехи, жесты. 

Кроме того, она, кажется, потеряла след. Теперь им никогда не встретиться. 

– Будешь, Присс? – спрашивает Лаки, протягивая ей сорванную в чужом саду грушу. 

Она молча берет и вгрызается в мякоть. Мальчик стал слишком много себе позволять, да и как будто подрос с того дня, когда она встретила его на перевале. Выглядит совсем взрослым, плечистый, как сын кузнеца из ее далекого детства. 

Присцилла хочет сделать ему замечание, но что ее слова человеку. 

***

Вот еще что интересно: как будто кто-то перерисовал карту, пока она была на севере. Некоторые города исчезли, а другие – выросли в новых местах. Вот в таком новом городке под названием Тичери Присцилла наконец встречает своего куратора – хоть одно знакомое лицо (не то чтобы его лицо она в самом деле когда-нибудь видела). 

– Ты плохо справляешься, Присцилла, – говорит он, не поздоровавшись. – Где тебя носило? Терезе требуется помощь: ваше дело оказалось намного запутаннее, чем мы думали. А ты пропала так надолго; еще немного в том же духе – и все может закончится казнью отступницы. 

Присцилла холодеет: но ведь она не сделала ничего плохого, только то, что ей было велено!

А куратор между тем продолжает:

– Теперь мне приказано путешествовать с тобой, для помощи и контроля, и за что мне эта напасть? 

Он снимает с головы черные обмотки, открывает лицо – и оказывается, что куратор Присциллы по-настоящему красив, почти как девушка, и волосы у него длинные и цветом, как у воительниц, – светлые, почти белые. 

Он отдает распоряжение: ей нужно сменить одежду и принять пилюли, чтобы глаза не выдали, и все они будут путешествовать под видом семьи, этот человеческий мальчик как раз пригодится. Лаки кивает, будто все сказанное – совершенно логично; да, он пойдет с ними, возможно, так он найдет Клэр, может быть, она там же, где и эта их Тереза?

Присцилла искренне смеется такой возможности: Лаки успел рассказать ей, что Клэр – Номер Сорок Семь. Что бы такой слабой воительнице делать рядом с госпожой Терезой? 

Потом она смотрит на своего куратора и впервые ей приходит в голову назвать его по имени. 

Они теперь идут на юг вместе: Присцилла, Лаки, Исли. 

***

В центральных землях Присцилла встречает напоминания о госпоже Терезе: статуи богинь-близнецов на фонтанах и фронтонах, на центральных площадях и в уединенных садах-святилищах. Женщина, воплощающая старшую богиню, совсем не похожа на Номер Один: ее веки смежены, голова опущена, ладони молитвенно сложены на уровне груди. Вместо доспехов на богине Терезе – легкое платье, вырезанное из мрамора с превеликим мастерством. 

– Клэр, – вздыхает Лаки (боже, как же он вырос). 

Присцилла понимает его, но ничего не говорит. Как смешно совпали их поиски.

С тех пор, как Исли ведет их по одному ему ведомому маршруту, тварь, за которой гналась Присцилла, совсем перестала себя показывать; впрочем, рано терять надежду. Она слыхала, что что-то страшное засело на крайнем юге, что-то опасное, куда опаснее йома. Возможно, это ее конечная цель. 

– Присцилла, ты испачкала руки, – укоризненно говорит Лаки, как будто она шкодливый ребенок.

Но ведь и правда: вся в пыли по самый локоть, когда только успела. 

***

Потом Исли оставляет их, о чем-то долго проговорив с Лаки – и ни слова не сказав Присцилле. Это странно, в конце концов, он ее куратор, но, когда она сама идет поговорить с ним, его уже и след простыл. 

Присцилла стоит на пустой дороге, дура дурой, и успокаивает себя только тем, что кураторы Организации вовсе не подотчетны воительницам. Лаки приобнимает ее за плечо – он успел стать выше – и говорит, что они продолжат путь вдвоем. 

Ну что же, кажется, таков был ее изначальный план.

*** 

Вот еще что ей вспомнилось однажды ночью: как в учебке ее будущие соратницы обсуждали свое прошлое. Это были разные и вместе с тем похожие истории: одну родители продали за выкуп долгов, а другую отдала черным овдовевшая мачеха. Были и такие, кого поймали на бродяжничестве и попрошайничестве и сдали в Организацию власти. 

Но больше всего оказалось таких, у кого в семье обнаружился йома. И многие девочки сами убили этого родственника. 

Это что-то напоминало Присцилле: что-то о доме, запертом на много дней, что-то о матери с широким лицом и добродушной улыбке, о младшей сестренке, о братишке – и об отце, которого она любила больше всех. Но тогда Присцилла так и не смогла вспомнить.

Она сказала, что оказалась в Организации, потому что хочет уничтожить всех йома на свете. 

***

След снова появляется тогда, когда Присцилла почти теряет терпение: земля дрожит где-то впереди, и волна йоки пролетает над лесом, огромная, как замерзшие валуны северного океана. Она почти сбивает Присциллу с ног и что-то будит в ней – словно кто-то дает ей затрещину, строго говоря: «Приди в себя, дура! Оглянись!»

Она оглядывается и видит: город вокруг разрушен, и не осталось ни одного живого человека, кроме Лаки, стоящего на коленях у ее ног. Присцилла смотрит на свои руки – все они в крови.

И вот что она вспоминает, принюхавшись к жаркому воздуху вокруг себя: никакая она не Номер Два, уже нет, давно нет. 

***

– Чем знакомиться со всеми подряд, лучше бы разобралась, что не так с этим городом! – так бросила госпожа Тереза через плечо, уже уходя. 

Тогда Присцилла послушно завертела головой: да что не так-то, кроме того, конечно, что тут разыгралась жуткая трагедия? Столько тел: мужчины, женщины, старики, дети!.. Молодые юноши и девушки…

Тут-то она и заметила ту самую странность: все трупы были старые, их убили давно. Но маленькие девочки – эти были намного свежее, как будто тот, кто устроил бойню, их не тронул, словно вовсе не увидел. 

Как будто их добили те падальщики, что пришли после, на объедки с чужого стола. 

***

И вот еще что она вспоминает: золотые волосы госпожи Терезы, летящие по ветру, ее удивленные глаза и тонкие руки, сжимающие меч.

Тонкие руки госпожи Терезы, летящие по ветру, будто срезанные ветки, – руки, которые она, Присцилла, отрубила, чтобы не трогали людей, чтобы не смели перечеркивать то, ради чего она отказалась от всей своей прежней жизни, от воспоминаний об отце, которого зарубила топором, потому что он съел их всех: матушку, сестренку и брата. 

О, госпожа Тереза одобрила бы то, что Присцилла подобрала мальчика: она ведь и сама подобрала однажды девчонку. Убила из-за нее с десяток человек. 

О, госпожа Тереза знала в этом толк. 

***

И еще интересно: Присцилла вспоминает ту безымянную воительницу, встреченную в полях около Гонала. 

Вот что она сказала:  
– Все знают о вас. Вы победили Илену, и Софи, и Ноэль. 

Как же Присцилла удивилась тогда: победила? Да она убила их всех, размазала по камням, уничтожила! 

Разве это можно назвать победой? 

Присцилла гнала девчонку до самого леса, а потом они дрались, и та дура «пробудилась»: стала длинношеей тварью со щупальцами вместо волос, такой гадкой. Присцилла бросила ее там. Она, должно быть, до сих пор промышляет где-нибудь в округе. 

***

В лесу творится нечто невообразимое: целые океаны йоки закручиваются в водовороты, чудище выстреливает живой плотью вокруг, как пучками толстых стрел, и все, что попадается на пути, погибает, исковерканное, превращенное в безумную тварь. 

Но Присцилла спасает Лаки, пораженного проклятой стрелой, подарив ему немного своей плоти. Он привел ее сюда, и это самое важное.

Ведь в самом сердце этой бури Присцилла видит госпожу Терезу: ее насмешливые глаза, ее едва обозначенную улыбку, ее золотые волосы – на голове, не отделенной от тела. Терезу, которую искала годами, Терезу, которая шла по ее следу, как гончая, – чтобы никогда не встретиться. 

Но теперь погоня кончена. Присцилла ест и ест, и человеческое нутро на вкус куда лучше маминой похлебки: такое сладкое, такое сочное, никакие плоды земли не сравнятся с ним. 

Голод и желание снова увидеть Терезу – это все, что осталось. Присцилла расправляет крылья и шепчет:  
– О, госпожа Тереза, как же я рада, что могу убить вас снова.

Ненависть переполняет Присциллу, отдается болью в горле, ухает кузнечным молотом в сердце. Такая ослепительная, такая яркая, золотая на солнце, с волосами, шевелящимися, как змеи на маскароне чудовищной женщины с эгонской ратуши.

Подобная тому чувству, что гнало вперед Лаки, подобная тому, что вело саму Терезу, убившую всех ради своей приемной малышки.

Подобная любви.


End file.
